J'ai décidé de t'aimer, pour l'éternité
by Mellark-Katniss
Summary: Et si la règle indiquant que deux tributs issus d'un même district pouvaient gagner ensemble, n'avait pas été mentionnée ? Si Peeta, fou amoureux, s'était donné la mort pendant le sommeil de Katniss ? La suite de l'histoire aurait complétement était modifiée... Redécouvrez les Hunger Games, à partir de la fin du Tome 1.
1. Chapitre 1

Moi ? Je suis Katniss Everdeen, actuellement connue sous le nom de "La fille du feu", surnom que je déteste profondément. Peeta est mort. Oui, MORT. Par ma faute. Dans l'arène, quand il ne restait que 5 tributs et nous, il s'est donné la mort, pour me permettre de gagner. Il a réussi, son but a était atteint. J'ai gagné. Mais ma vie n'a jamais était si triste. Je ne mange plus, ne sors plus, ne parle plus. C'est un peu comme si j'étais morte en fait...

Je ne me suis rendue compte de mon amour pour Peeta, seulement quand je l'ai vu, gisant sur le sol, inerte. Il avait le rouge des baies de sureaux mortel, aux commissures des lèvres. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais vides. Il s'était tué. Me laissant seule face aux autres tributs, seule face aux jeux, seule face à Snow.

Je n'avais même pas eu la force de pleurer, la force d'essayer de le ranimer. Je m'étais contentée d'embrasser ses lèvres sans vie et de quitter la grotte sans regarder derrière moi.

Je l'avais perdu. Je ne connaissais presque rien de lui, à part qu'il m'aimait depuis l'âge de cinq ans... Et moi, j'étais trop idiote pour l'aimer réciproquement !

Par la suite, j'ai tué les trois autres tributs sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je ne me souviens même plus de leurs morts. Mon seul souvenir est de m'être réveillée dans un lit, entre quatre murs blancs. On était venu analyser mon état et me faire des prises de sang, pour ensuite, me replonger dans un sommeil sans rêves.

J'ai songé plusieurs fois à me donner la mort. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça à ma mère et à Prim. Même si, je ne parle, elles ne supporteraient pas ma mort... D'ailleurs, je crois que j'ai perdu la faculté de parler.

Cela fait maintenant un mois que je suis de retour au Douze et que je réside au village des vainqueurs. Un mois que ces horribles jeux se sont terminés. Dans environ dix mois, ce sera reparti pour un tour... Sauf que cette fois-ci ce sera à moi de conseiller un enfant de mon district. Je ne sais pas comment je ferai, je devrai me forcer à parler. Mais avec moi comme mentor, il n'aura malheureusement aucunes chances de vivre...

Le jour de la tournée de la victoire est déjà arrivé. Vous savez, ce "défilé" que les vainqueurs doivent effectuer dans chaque district, pour rendre hommage aux tributs morts... Ce "défilé" durant lequel je vais devoir coller un sourire désespérément faux sur mon visage. Où je vais devoir prononcer des discours que ne seront pas de moi, pour des tributs que j'ai sauvagement tué...

J'appréhende énormément ces instants... Effie débarquera dans environ une heure, criant qu'il y a un programme sévère à respecter, qu'il faut m'épiler, me coiffer, me maquiller... Les choses que je déteste le plus au monde. Elle va aussi me faire la morale car je n'ai plus de voix, elle va me forcer à ouvrir la bouche. En bref, je vais vivre une après-midi P.A.S.S.I.O.N.N.A.N.T.E !

Je sortis difficilement de mon lit, me trainai jusqu'à la salle de bain, fis couler un bain et me tournai vers le miroir. Comment Effie et son équipe de maquilleurs pourront arranger ça ? Je ressemble à un mort vivant. J'ai d'énormes cernes bleues-violettes sous les yeux, des cheveux sales et emmêles et une peu sèche comme de la vielle écorce.

Je me déshabillai lentement et m'enfonçai doucement dans l'eau brulante. Je me laissai aller et fermai les yeux en essayant de ne penser à rien et surtout pas à la journée que j'allai passer...

_Coucou ! J'ai décidé d'écrire cette fiction étant une grande fan d'Hunger Games ! J'espère que ce premier vous chapitre vous a plu, malgré qu'il soit un peu court. J'espère que vous laisserez des reviews !_

_Bisous !_

_#Lily_


	2. Chapter 2

- Katniss !

Je me redressai précipitamment, de l'eau plein la bouche. Je m'étais endormie, me laissant porter par la chaleur de l'eau. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge et me précipitai hors du bain. Une heure ! Une heure que je faisais ma toilette ! Et Effie ? Elle doit surement déjà être arrivée, son équipage avec.

Je passai une petite serviette autour de moi et courus jusqu'à mon dressing. J'attrapai la première tenue que je vis, un chemisier blanc et un pantalon noir assez serré, et l'enfilai. J'empoignai ma brosse à cheveux et commençai à démêler le plus vite possible ses horribles cheveux encore gorgés d'eau. Je me brossai les dents en quatrième vitesse et descendis l'étage qui me séparait du rez-de-chaussée. Comme je l'avais prédis, Effie se tenait là, une perruque rose pétard, maquillée telle une Barbie et des talons d'une hauteur vertigineuse. Sans oublier l'affreuse robe corail qu'elle portait, lui donnant l'air d'une autruche avec un surplus de plumes.

Je souris poliment. D'un sourire forcé, bien sûr. Je crois qu'Effie le remarqua car elle fronça les sourcils.

- Jeune fille, il va falloir changer ça...

- Ca quoi ? lui demandai-je, inquiète.

Pour toutes réponses, elle fit un signe aux maquilleurs, Flavius, Octavia et Venia, qui me demandèrent de leur montrer le chemin de la salle de bain.

Arrivée devant la porte de cette dernière, je regardai les gens qui allaient essayer de me rendre belle. Je les ai déjà vus, ils se sont occupés de moi avant les jeux. Malgré cela, je ne garde qu'un seul souvenir : Flavius m'arrachant une bande imbibée de cire de la jambe, me faisant pousser un cri de douleur.

Voyant qu'ils attendaient, je poussai la porte, les laissant entrer.

A peine avaient-ils pénétré dans la pièce, que je me retrouvai déjà sur une chaise, devant le miroir, Flavius s'occupant de mes cheveux, Octavia de mon maquillage et Venia de mes jambes. La journée va être longue...

N'ayant rien à faire, je m'observai dans le miroir et pensai à Peeta...

Et s'il n'était pas mort ? Qui aurait gagné ? Me serais-je rendu compte de mon amour à son égard ? Où alors, j'aurais tout fait pour revenir, le tuant sans hésitations ? Ou peut-être que je me serais donné la mort, comme lui...

Penser à lui me plongea dans une profonde tristesse. Je sentais les larmes monter tandis qu'Octavia me faisait ouvrir grand les yeux pour m'appliquer l'eye-liner noir...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'étais-je rendu compte de mes sentiments qu'à sa mort ? Pourquoi ?!

Oh et puis, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Un de nous serait quand même mort ! Le pire est que, il est mort en pensant que je ne l'aimais pas... Il m'aimait, lui, et depuis l'âge de cinq ans ! Et il est mort, en pensant que l'élue de son cœur, lui était indifférente. Quelle triste mort !

Je sais que, la culpabilité me poursuivra jusqu'à la fin... J'aurais du réagir...

Une voix me sortit brusquement de mes pensées. Cette voix...

« Katniss, reprend-toi, ne te laisses pas abattre... »

Cette voix... Je... Je la connais ! Je me levai, renversant le siège et une partie des pots de fond de teint qu'Octavia m'appliquait soigneusement.

« - Katniss ! hurla celle-ci

- Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! »

Flavius, étonné me regardait et me criait que j'étais complètement folle, qu'il allait falloir tout nettoyer... Mais je ne l'écoutais pas. La voix que je venais d'entendre, m'étais familière. Très familière même ! Aucunes des trois personnes s'occupant de moi n'avait l'air de l'avoir entendu ! Mais moi si ! J'en étais certaine ! Je n'avais pas rêvé !

Sans prendre la peine de parler ou de m'excuser, je sortis précipitamment de la pièce. Je descendis les marches, passai devant ma mère et Effie qui discutaient autour d'un thé, ouvris la porte d'entrée et m'éloignai dehors. J'étais dehors, la première fois depuis un mois ! Cette sensation de fraicheur, de liberté, m'avait énormément manqué. Je courus jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Derrière ce grillage, se trouvait ma maison. Ma véritable maison, celle dans laquelle je me sentais réellement bien. Je me baissai et passai sous le grillage. Comme à son habitude, il n'était pas sous tension.

Je m'enfonçai dans cet environnement familier. Arrivée auprès d'un grand arbre je m'assis et m'adossai au tronc. Je me mis à repenser à ce qu'il s'était passait durant les dix dernières minutes...

J'étais tranquillement en train de me faire préparer, une voix à surgit, je me suis emportée, personne ne l'a entendu, je suis partit et je suis actuellement en pleine forêt.

C'est assez bien résumé non ?

« Katniss, calmes-toi, ressaisis-toi. »

Je me levai, regardant autour de moi, inspectant les moindres recoins. Personne.

« Katniss, je t'en pris, calme-toi... Came-toi... »

Il n'y avait plus aucuns doutes ! Cette voix était celle... De Peeta...

**_Hey ! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews. Dès le premier chapitre ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! :O En plus, elles sont très constructives et me permette de me rendre compte de petits détails qui merci. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent. On rentre déjà un peu plus dans l'histoire. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

Il n'y avait plus aucuns doutes ! Cette voix était celle... De Peeta...

J'haletais fortement. Pourquoi entendais-je la voix de Peeta, alors que celui-ci était mort ?! Je m'effondrai au pied de l'arbre, la main sur mon front. Et maintenant, j'entendais des voix ! Sans que je ne puisse les arrêter, des larmes brulantes coulaient sur mes joues froides. La terre accumulées sur mes doigts, mêlée aux lames piquées mes yeux. J'entendis au loin, venant du village des vainqueurs, des cris qui m'appelaient. Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. J'étais déjà brisée d'avoir perdu Peeta, alors pourquoi mon cerveau m'anéantissait encore plus ?! Toujours noyée dans mon chagrin, je rampai dans la boue, à bout de force. Des feuilles mortes s'envolaient, venant parfois me percuter de plein fouet, me faisant mollement retomber dans la gadoue. Je n'en pouvais plus, mes membres tremblaient violemment. Le froid me glaçait jusqu'aux entrailles. Mes lèvres gercées peinaient à s'ouvrir pour y faire passer l'air. Alors que je vis une petite lueur, mes yeux se fermèrent, m'enveloppant dans le noir complet.

Une image, Peeta allongé sur le sol froid de la grotte. C'est cette image qui m'a fait revenir brutalement à la réalité. Je me redressai, envoyant valser mes couvertures. Un hurlement étranglé s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je m'essuyais les yeux pour y voir plus clair. J'étais dans ma chambre. La sueur faisait ruisselait mon front. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, ma mère suivie de près par ma sœur, entra dans ma chambre. Prim se précipita vers mon lit et mit sa petite main sur mon front. Je lui souris difficilement et retirai sa main.

- « Katniss ? Comment tu te sens ? demanda ma mère.

Je balayai l'air d'un geste de la main, comme pour signifier que je ne voulais pas parler. Seulement, ma sœur ne l'entendait pas de cette manière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Prim, ta sœur a besoin de repos, elle nous en parlera quand elle sera prête. »

A ce moment, j'aurais voulu serrer ma mère dans mes bras. Elle avait parfaitement comprit que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de leur expliquer ma réaction.

Trois jours. Je suis restée trois jours dans mon lit, à penser, faire des cauchemars, penser, faire des cauchemars... Ma tournée de la victoire a donc été reportée. Pas de longtemps, mes préparateurs reviennent demain... Encore quelques heures pour me reposer et profiter d'instants seules...

Les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent chatouiller mon visage encore marqué des blessures obtenues dans la forêt. J'ouvris doucement mes paupières alourdies par ma fatigue. A peine ai-je pu sortir de mes pensées que Prim débarqua dans ma chambre. Elle se dirigea vers les rideaux entrouverts et les tira rapidement. J'enfuis mon visage sous les couvertures, qu'elle vint m'arracher en s'exclamant : « Debout ! Tu as passé trop de temps au lit ! »

Je grommelle et me retourne de l'autre côté du lit. Déterminée, elle me poussa complètement du lit, me faisait lourdement tomber à terre. Je me levai précipitamment. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je lui hurlai dessus : « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Ce n'est pas une façon de réveiller les gens ! »

Voyant le visage de Prim s'attrister, je la pris dans mes bras, en la berçant doucement.

« Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. Mais promets moi de ne plus me faire ça ! »

Elle hocha la tête, et nous nous rendîmes dans la salle à manger, où nous trouvâmes notre mère qui s'affairait dans la cuisine.

Le petit déjeuner se passa rapidement, aucunes de nous ne parlait...

Le reste de la journée, je passai mon temps à raconter des histoires à Prim ou à me reposer. Le soir venu, j'appréhendais la journée du lendemain. Et si cette voix revenait ? La tournée ne pouvait pas être reportée éternellement...

J'allai donc me coucher avec une boule au ventre. Les cauchemars furent toujours aussi présents...

Le lendemain demeura très ennuyeux. Les préparateurs passèrent l'après-midi entière à maquiller, coiffer, épiler... C'était d'un ennui ! Le soir venu, on me fit monter dans le train en compagnie d'Effie, de Flavius, d'Octavia et de Venia.

Je me m'installai sur un des fauteuils du compartiment principal et observai le dehors. Il n'y faisait pas très clair, mais je pouvais quand même distinguer quelques vastes prairies. Mes pensées dévièrent une fois de plus sur Peeta. C'est lui qui aurait du se trouver dans ce train. C'est lui qui aurait du habiter le village des vainqueurs. C'est lui qui aurait du gagner... Pas moi. Je ne le méritais pas.

Alors que je ruminais tout ceci dans ma tête, des paroles me firent tourner la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Katniss, cette tournée se passera bien. »

Je mis mes mains sur mes oreilles en hurlant. Pas encore ! Malgré mes oreilles bouchées, j'entendais toujours cette voix.

« Calme-toi, Katniss. »

C'était encore la voix de Peeta ! Elle me poursuivait jusque dans ce train !

Je m'agenouillai au sol, toujours les mains sur les oreilles. Au bout de quelques secondes à hurler, je me sentis tomber, lentement...

**Hey ! Désolée, j'ai un peu tardé à poster ce chapitre, vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? :') En espérant qu'il vous plaise. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

- Katniss. Katniss. Katniss !

Une voix rauque me hurlait dessus, me secouant sans ménagement. J'ouvris avec difficultés les yeux et vit la tête de mon mentor à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Je me dégageai vivement et enlevai la main qui se trouvait sur mon épaule. Haymitch se leva et alla se servir un verre.

- Qu'a la fille du feu ? me questionna t-il.

Un long soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres et il dût se contenter de cette réponse, qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

Effie était occupée à se limer les ongles sur un des fauteuils de velours. Moi, je me remettais peu à peu de ma chute.

Ce devait être mon esprit qui me jouait des tours. Peeta est mort, il est impossible qu'il me parle voyons !

Mais j'ai entendu cette voix à deux reprises, ce qui est plutôt inquiétant...

N'en pouvant plus, je me décidai à ne pas assister au diner et à aller me coucher.

Arrivée dans mon compartiment, j'ôtai mes vêtements, pour ne laisser que mes sous-vêtements, et me glissai sous les couvertures. Le doux tissu contre ma peau nue me procurait un énorme bien-être.

Je ne tardai pas à m'endormir.

La nuit ayant été agitée de cauchemars, je me réveillai avec mauvaise humeur. Les blagues idiotes d'Haymitch ne me firent pas réagir, les veines tentatives d'Effie pour rafraichir l'atmosphère retombèrent rapidement.

Mon regard restait perdu, fixant l'horizon...

A mon arrivée au District Onze, Effie s'attendait à être reçue comme une princesse. Bien évidemment, ce ne fût pas le cas...

La pauvreté des lieux frappaient aux yeux. Les habitants étaient maigres et pâles, ou même mourant. On nous escorta jusqu'à l'hôtel de justice, Effie avait l'impression d'être un criminel.

Quand on me fît monter sur la scène, me regard se posa sur une femme, entouré de nombreux enfants. En levant un peu les yeux, je pu voir l'image de Rue. Je compris que c'était la famille de mon alliée du début des jeux. Cette petite que je n'ai pas pu sauver, tout comme Peeta...

Non ! Je ne peux pas pleurer ! Je dois me montrer forte ! Pour ces tributs, maintenant morts.

Je me mis à réciter le discours qu'Effie m'avait préparé. Je vis bien que personne n'y croyait et que j'avais l'air d'un robot récitant une poésie.

Prenant alors mon courage à deux mains, je décollai mes yeux du papier et scrutai la foule.

- Rue n'était pas mon alliée, elle était mon amie. J'ai essayé de la sauver...

Ma voix se brisa et une larme roula lentement sur ma joue. Je l'essuyai d'un revers de bras.

Alors je pris une grande inspiration, mon cœur rata un battement.

Là dans la foule, se trouvait... Peeta.

Durant les deux secondes où je l'aperçus, j'eus le temps de lâcher mon papier et de m'avancer.

- Peeta ! Peeta ! Peeta ! Reviens ! Ne me laisse pas ! hurlais-je

Je sentis deux bras puissants me soulever de terre alors que je me débattais en criant le nom de Peeta.

- Ne me laisse pas ! Ne me laisse pas...

Une vive douleur dans mon bras, puis encore une fois, le noir...

Je courais à toute allure, suivant les cris. Je débarquai enfin dans la petite clairière, la voyant, prisonnière dans un filet.

Je courus vers elle, coupant le filet avec mon couteau. Un bruit m'alerta et je me tournais vers la droite, décochant une flèche. Sans hésiter, je tirai dans le cœur du garçon du Un.

Le front ruisselant, je tombai de haut.

Je soulevai mes paupières, découvrant l'environnement dans lequel je me trouvais.

Une petite pièce, aux murs blancs, sales.

Je me frottai doucement les yeux, comme un enfant.

A peine ai-je eu le temps de me lever que Cinna débarqua dans la pièce. Attendez, Cinna ?!

- Cinna !

Il vint me prendre doucement dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demandais-je

- J'ai appris que tu avais eu une petite crise, alors j'ai voulu venir.

Je soupirai avant de m'assoir sur le lit.

- Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Je tournai ma tête vers lui, le regardant fixement. Oui, à Cinna mon ami, je veux bien le dire. J'ouvris la bouche mais fût interrompu par Haymitch, qui déboula dans la pièce telle une furie.

Je râlai malgré moi, tandis que Cinna alla dire bonjour au nouveau venu.

Nous dûmes attendre un bon cinq minutes avant que mon mentor n'est finit de se remettre de sa course.

Quand sa respiration retrouva un rythme normal, Cinna lui demanda :

- Un problème Haymitch ?

Il lui jeta un regard inquiet.

- Oh oui, un gros problème ! s'exclama t-il, le président Snow veut voir Katniss !

Je regardai Cinna, effrayée.

- Le président Snow ? se risqua mon styliste

- Oui, en personne, viens Katniss !

**_Hey ! Et ce chapitre ? Bon, décidément, je n'arrive pas à écrire de longs chapitres alors il faudra s'habituer à cette longueur, désolée. :/_**

**_Premières apparitions d'Haymitch ! :D_**

**_Snow, à votre avis, que veut-il à Katniss ?_**


	5. Chapter 5

Je courus dans les sombres couloirs de l'hôtel de justice du District Onze, en compagnie d'Haymitch. J'étais tellement inquiète que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon front.

Au bout d'une éternité à s'épuiser dans ces couloirs, nous arrivâmes devant une porte en vieux bouleau.

La porte avait l'air d'avoir cent ans, ce qui était probable après tout.

Mon ancien mentor me lança un regard d'encouragement et d'homme nullement impressionné.

Mais cela sonnait faux, il était tout aussi effrayé que moi.

Je pris une grande inspiration silencieuse et frappa trois coups à la porte. Après quelques secondes, une voix grave m'invita à entrer.

Je poussai lentement la porte et fit signe à Haymitch que tout se passerait bien. Au fond, c'était surtout ce que j'espérai.

J'entrai dans la pièce avec un air détaché et adressai un grand sourire au président. Il me désigna la chaise en face de lui, et je m'y assis.

La pièce était assez sombre, la décoration très ancienne, et les meubles peu présents. Le président était assit confortablement sur un fauteuil en cuir, derrière le petit bureau.

- Mlle Everdeen, pour commencer, évitons de nous mentir. Alors, enlevez-moi ce faux sourire.

Aussitôt, mon sourire retomba, et mon air morne suivit.

- Je pense qu'il est préférable que l'on fasse ça, dis-je d'un ton las.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux en acquiesçant. Il enleva lentement ses gants blancs, et les posa sur le bureau, face à lui. Il poursuivit ensuite :

- Bien évidemment, vous devez vous demander qu'elle est la raison de ma venue.

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse pour continuer.

- Votre petite crise de folie d'il y a deux jours n'est pas acceptable. Les citoyens de Panem vous croient folle. Ce n'est pas bon pour la suite de votre tournée.

- Je...

- Et je préfère vous avertir, me coupa t-il, qu'il faut vous reprendre à tout prix. De plus, certains des habitants pensent que la mort de votre « amour » vous a fait pencher vers la folie. Je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin d'explications, vous savez ce qu'il pourrait se passer si vous continuait.

J'hochai rapidement la tête. Oui, bien sûr que je le sais. Les différents districts bouillonneront encore plus devant l'horreur des jeux, à quel point ils peuvent faire perdre la tête. Les habitants du Capitole pourraient aussi, se rendre compte de la vraie face des Hunger Games. Et le président aurait des soucis... De gros soucis...

Cette vision pourrait s'avérer plutôt être une bonne nouvelle. La révolte dans tout Panem, l'abolition des jeux, Snow perdant le contrôle. C'est ce dont Gale et moi rêvons depuis longtemps. Mais si cela vient à arriver, la faute sera rejetée sur moi, comme vient de me le faire comprendre le président.

Et quand je dis sur moi, je pense surtout à Prim, Gale, ma mère, Haymitch et toutes les personnes qui comptent pour moi. Et je ne veux pas de cela. Vraiment pas.

Pour ça, il faut que je me plis, une fois de plus, aux règles.

Ce que je déteste par-dessus tout...

Après un long moment de silence tendu, je me décidai à prendre la parole.

- Je essayer de me calmer...

- N'essayez pas ! Faîtes-le !

Le ton qu'il avait employé n'était pas agressif, mais on pouvait y lire une pointe de méchanceté.

- D'accord...

Qu'est-ce que je détestais ce mot ! Il indiquait pour moi une position de faiblesse, il signifiait que je me pliais aux règles.

D'un vif geste de la main, le président m'intima de prendre congé. Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et m'éclipsai.

Haymitch m'attendait dans le couloir. Comme lorsque j'étais dans l'arène, il lit dans mes pensées. En effet, il eut l'air de comprendre que je ne souhaitais pas parler maintenant.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre, sans un mot. Je vis avec regret que Cinna n'y était plus.

Je m'assis lourdement sur mon lit, soupirant un bon coup.

- Alors, commença Haymitch, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Pourrions-nous en parler à un autre moment ?

- Non ! Katniss, je sais que Snow t'as dis quelque chose qui nous concerne tous. Alors dis-le-moi.

Je me laissais tomber sur l'oreiller, grommelant que je ne souhaitais pas parler.

Haymitch réussit finalement à me tirer les vers du nez.

- Il a menacé d'exterminer ma famille, Gale, vous...

- Et pourquoi ?

- Si je n'arrête pas mes « crises »...

Mon ex-mentor sembla réfléchir un moment. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

- Quelle est la raison de la crise que tu as eue ? me demande t-il subitement.

Je poussai un soupir de frustration.

- Haymitch, je...

- Katniss ! Dis-le-moi !

Je lançai un regard noir à Haymitch. Comment pouvait-il me forcer à avouer mes visions ?! D'accord, il était en danger, mais on l'était tous ! Connaître la raison de mes crises ne nous mènera à rien !

- Peeta... Je vois ou j'entends Peeta...

Le visage d'Haymitch changea rapidement de couleur. Il pâlit considérablement, les yeux agrandis, par la surprise sûrement.

Il fixa le sol en se tordant les mains. De toutes évidences, il ne s'attendait pas à ça...

Alors qu'il allait enfin prendre la parole, un homme assez âgé entra dans la chambre, un plateau à la main.

- Mlle Everdeen, votre repas. Un médecin ne devrait pas tarder à venir voir votre état. Monsieur, il s'adressa à Haymitch, le temps de visite de Mlle Everdeen est écoulé.

Haymitch grogna et me lança un regard qui signifiait clairement : « On n'en a pas fini, j'ai besoin de plus d'informations Fille Du Feu. »

Il sortit de la pièce suivi du serveur, me laissant seul.

Je sortis du lit, soulevai les couvertures, me blottis dedans et m'assoupis immédiatement.

A peine sombrais-je dans les bras de Morphée, que les cauchemars m'assaillirent violemment...

**Hey ! J'ai posté en avance :)**

**Enfin, avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Si non, pourquoi ? ^^**

**C'est un chapitre de transition, on y apprend pas grand-chose, sinon que la menace plane au dessus de la tête de Katniss...**

**Enfin, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! :D**


End file.
